


The Obvious Innocence of Castiel Novak

by DashingHeights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingHeights/pseuds/DashingHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak was a seventeen-year-old junior who has always been bullied for being weird, nerdy, and (more recently) gay. He's not good with people and his vocabulary is superior to that of even his teachers, although he has learned to "dumb it down." He's just trying to make it through brand new territory when a green-eyed, freckled stranger rocks the boat. Great. Now he has to deal with this emotional roller coaster, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Winchester Trifle

**Author's Note:**

> Ages are not accurate but whatever.. Welcome to my first ever Supernatural fic! Plenty of Destiel, and some side Sabriel because I’m trash. Teen!Destiel AUs are my heart throb, man. This one is no different. Enjoy~!

 

He was in school, reading The Great Gatsby for the fifth time that year. It was the beginning of the second semester, and the relentless bullying had already picked up again. Holidays were a welcomed but brief rescue.

The name calling he could ignore, the locker pranks he could deal with, but things had become progressively worse. Before the Holidays, people had started to get physical with him, which all started because the captain of the Baseball team, his cousin Balthazar, tripped him on the bus. Castiel knew Balthazar hadn’t meant to, but everyone else thought it was uproariously funny. Ever since, people had been shoving him into lockers and sticking their feet out between desks. He was starting to think he was getting good at avoiding these confrontations when something entirely new was thrown his way.

Just before lunch, as he was at his locker, he turned and his face suddenly collided with a textbook. A ninth grade English book, as he would later learn, in the hands of his most praised, most incessant foe; Meg Masters. He stumbled, dropping his bag and his books, which scattered across the hallway. Blood gushed from his right nostril as he looked around in shock. It quickly turned to horror at who he saw. Not only was Meg there, but she had her cronies with her, Alastair and Azazel. The whole school suspected she was probably fucking one or both of them, but nobody had the guts to say it.

“Hello, faggot,” Meg cooed falsely. Azazel and Alistair crowded him on either side, so he had no escape. Castiel was shaking. Meg put her hand on his shoulder and forced him down on his knees as a crowd gathered to watch. He recognised a few faces, like Jo Harvelle, and a floppy haired frehsman was pushing to the front of the group so he could see what was going on. His eyes were flicking around for somebody, anybody, to do something. He had no idea what Meg was planning. She never was physical with him, her gorillas usually did that part.

Meg leaned down so she was next to his ear, because she knew even being near people made him uncomfortable. “We’ve got a generous offer for you today, Asstiel.” He flinched away. Big mistake. A knee came up to his chin, making him bite down on his lip so that fresh blood was now mixing with the blood that already soaked his shirt. Whimpering softly, he moved his head back next to Meg’s and she patted his hair, “Good boy. Now, we’re not going to hurt you anymore. You just have to do one thing for us.”

She moved away, which startled him a bit because he thought she was going to take a swing at him again. His anxiety spiked when Azazel now stood in front of him, fingers in his belt loops and a wicked grin on his face, “You’re gonna suck my cock, gay boy. Right here, where everyone can see.”

“No,” Castiel gargled against his better judgment. He tried to shake his head, but he was still bleeding and growing dizzy. People were snickering now. Azazel only chuckled coldly, unbuttoning the front of his pants as Meg and Alistair grabbed his chin. they were trying to force his mouth open when somebody shoved Azazel back. Hard. He hit the ground with a bounce, yelling angrily atThe floppy haired kid, who was standing over him with clenched fists. Castiel’s mouth hung open. He caught Alistair out of the corner of his eye, and yeah, the kid was big, but he wasn’t buff like these guys. “Hey!” he croaked, just before somebody else connected their fist with Alistair’s jaw.

Andy Gallagher was glowering determinedly at Meg, but he was visibly trembling. And who wouldn’t be under that snake’s evil eye? It suddenly occurred to Castiel that the bell must have wrung a while ago, but everyone was still standing out here in the hallway. Teachers were standing out in the hallway watching. It wasn’t as much of a surprise as it should have been. Most people in this small town were very religious, and when Castiel had come out, they gave up protecting him. They never instigated anything, but they never helped either, and that was somehow worse.

Meg put her hands up and took a step back, gesturing for Azazel and Alistair to follow her lead, “We’ll see you some other time, Gay Lord.” The big kid growled, which was something to be said for his quiet demeanor. Azazel rubbed a hand over his crotch and Castiel grimaced. He would have gagged had he not thought that would set them off again.

“Sammy!” a very pissed voice sounded as Sam and Andy were helping Castiel off the floor. Sam winced and turned around, glaring down at his older brother, “What, Dean?”

“What the hell did you do?” The older Winchester was seething, hands clenched with white knuckles, his breath coming in ragged gasps as if he’d ran there, his eyes narrowed so they were barely open. He shoved Sam aside and grabbed the front of Castiel’s blue cardigan, getting right up in his face and heaving, “Don’t you ever involve my brother in your stupid issues again, you queer.”

Castiel had to fight himself to keep his lip from quivering. Today was just not his day, and he had to have dinner with this asshole tonight. But Sam, once again, came to his rescue, “What the hell, Dean? What is wrong with you?” He shoved his older brother away, catching Castiel’s arm so he didn’t completely collapse. The bleeding had stopped, but he was still covered in crimson. His clothes were probably ruined. Dean looked bewildered, his brother giving him the best bitchface Castiel had ever seen.

Something silent passed between them, Dean glancing around nervously like he knew Sam knew something he shouldn’t. “Okay,” he finally relented, rolling his shoulders back and offering his hand out to Castiel, “I’m sorry. I’m Dean. Let me help you to the nurse so my brother can get to class.” Castiel shrunk back from him, glaring hideously and subconsciously stepping behind Andy, who chuckled. “You’re not so good with guys, Dean. Only women.”

Dean blushed at Andy’s words. He grumbled something under his breath and lunged forward to grab Castiel’s shirt again, hauling him away from the two freshman, who actually looked amused, for some god forsaken reason. Castiel yelped in surprise, struggling against Dean’s grip. Outside the nurse’s office, he was thrown into a waiting chair and it almost fell over with him in it.

“Stop manhandling me, please!” Castiel screamed when Dean reached forward to correct his position. The other boy froze, eyes wide with what fleetingly looked like hurt, but it was quickly replaced by anger. “Fine, I won’t help you!”

“How is this helping me?” Castiel spat, grimacing at the floor. He shifted in his seat, the blood sticking to his skin from where it soaked through his shirt. A teacher appeared from the door next to them and hissed, “Be quiet! I have a class. And the nurse isn’t here today.” He disappeared without commenting on the blood or Castiel’s swollen lip.

Dean was looking at him blankly now, head tilted slightly. Castiel couldn’t stop himself from thinking he looked cute like that. “Alright,” Dean combed his fingers through his hair, then turned and pulled something out of his pocket. He tried the door to the nurse’s office, but it was locked. And then Castiel learned he had a lock pick. Who carries around a lock pick?

Castiel considered getting up to run, slowly standing and backing away just as Dean turned back around. “Where do you think you’re going?” the slightly younger boy asked. “Away from you,” Castiel scowled, whipping around on his heels. He was tackled from behind before he could move, squirming uncomfortably under someone he could only assume was Dean. Sure enough, Dean turned him over and pinned his shoulders to the ground. “I’m sorry, okay?” he whispered hoarsely, arms shaking. Castiel blinked his long lashes, eyes watery. He sniffled as Dean slowly got off of him. “I’m sorry,” he repeated, rubbing the back of his neck. He reached down and held his hand out to help Castiel up, but he shoved his hand away and pushed himself to his feet. Dean shuffled away to what he thought was a safe distance, “I didn’t mean to call you-.. I was just scared for my brother, he-.. I’m sorry..”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Castiel mumbled, still a bit angry.

“I don’t mind it.”

“Huh?”

Dean was rubbing his neck again, which he seemed to do when he was nervous. “You’re Castiel, right? The one who came out last summer?”

A nod.

“I think it’s stupid that they tease you because of what you like.”

Castiel wiped his eyes, sitting back down in the chair with his face in his hands. His shoulders shuddered with a single sob, which was all he allowed himself to do. He was not going to cry. Not here, with Dean fucking Winchester standing awkwardly over him. Castiel only cried around people he felt comfortable with, who he knew wouldn’t take advantage of how vulnerable he was when he cried. “Tease is a generous word for it,” he finally mumbled, earning a soft chuckle that sent off a hurricane of butterflies in his belly.

Dean glanced around them before taking Castiel’s wrist, much more gently this time, and pulling him into the now unlocked nurse’s office. He shut the door quietly and flicked on the light as Castiel sat on the bed, head tilted with curiosity at what they were doing. His eyes were narrowed, still skeptical of Dean’s intentions. “Okay,” Dean sighed, “Take your shirt off.”

“Excuse me?” Oh, this was not happening. First he calls him queer, then he expects him to strip just because he said he was sorry? Castiel stood angrily, about to shove Dean aside so he could leave when Dean put his hands out and laughed, “Woah there, I wasn’t planning anything other to clean that blood off you.”

Oh. Right. Blood. Castiel snorted, feeling just a little embarrassed and.. disappointed. Suddenly he was self-conscious, wrapping his arms around his own waist and looking anywhere but at Dean. “I’ve seen you shirtless before,” Dean chuckled, as if that wasn’t the weirdest thing Castiel had ever heard. He was about to ask how when Dean added, “I go to all the swimming tournaments. Ash is one of my closest friends.”

“Oh,” Castiel furrowed his brow. Ash was one of the smartest people he knew, but the guy was constantly high and not a very good swimmer. He would have been kicked from the team by now, if his backstroke didn’t win every time. Castiel tapped his fingers against his sides for a moment, looking down at his feet as he finally pulled his shirt over his head. “Good hell,” he heard Dean whisper, “what happened to you?”

Castiel’s torso was covered in ugly, yellow and blue bruises from being shoved into lockers or tripped down the stairs. He only shrugged, though, not bothering to explain. He pouted as Dean stared, crossing his arms. Then Dean moved forward and Castiel withdrew, scooting back on the bed until he hit the wall. Dean shushed him, hand reached tentatively for the biggest bruise on his side. Castiel hissed as he touched it, fingers splayed gently and eyes concerned. Then he flexed his fingers. And Castiel squeaked.

Dean cocked his head, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face, “Castiel.. Are you ticklish?”

“No!” Castiel answered a little too quickly. Dean chuckled and left it alone. For now. “Here,” he instead moved towards the sink, conveniently located at the end of the bed. Castiel moved with him, but kept at a good distance, pressed against the wall. “You know, you have to come here so I can clean you up,” Dean laughed lightly. Castiel shook his head, “I can do it.”

“Come on, Cas.”

His head tipped. Cas? He’d never been given a nickname, not a good one. Gabriel called him Cassie, but he hated that. And there was something about the way Dean said it that made it sound so.. Endearing. Affectionate, almost. He decided not to correct him, sliding to the edge of the bed so Dean was slotted between his legs. He wet a rag that he found in a cupboard and drew it first across Castiel’s chest, scrubbing lightly at the dried blood on his clavicle.

The water was warm and trickled down his sculpted body, breath coming in long, drug out sighs. he stared at Dean’s face, which was screwed up in concentration. The rag slowly made its way to his neck, and then over his jaw and chin. When Dean drew it across his lips, Castiel inhaled sharply. Dean pulled back and winced, “Sorry. I know that has to hurt.” He got a small nod in return.

Once finished, Dean laid the rag across the sink and set his hands on Castiel’s knees. Really, it wasn’t that intimate, but it was enough for the older boy’s member to give an interested little twitch. He squirmed uncomfortably, “Thank you.”

“We should find you another shirt,” Dean mused, tilting his head up at the ceiling as if there was something interesting there, “I have a gym shirt in my locker, but it probably doesn’t smell too great.” Castiel studied his face, leaning forward just a little bit to see it better. His eyes were very green, and he had wrinkles at the corners, like he smiled a lot. His cheekbones were high and smooth, his nose just a little crooked on his face. Also, his nose and cheeks were covered with freckles, and there was a small patch of them on the bottom of his chin. Castiel suddenly felt like kissing every one of them.

When Dean brought his gaze level with Castiel’s again, they were closer than either anticipated. Their noses bumped. Castiel jumped back in fright, squishing himself back against the wall as Dean looked on, stunned. “Cas, you okay?” he didn’t acknowledge what just happened, whatever it was. He looked hurt, for some reason, and Castiel nodded fervently. “Yes,” he gulped, “I just.. Being near people frightens me.” Dean looked ashamed, “I’m sorry, I should’ve known that, I mean, bullying will do that to you-”

“Dean.”

Dean’s eyes snapped to his attention, like he’d give anything in the world to hear what Castiel had to say. It was rather simple, “I’m cold without my shirt on.” Dean threw his head back and gave a laugh that was belly deep. He wiped at his eyes, shaking his head, “Okay. Let’s go to the lost and found and see if we can find you one there.”

“But Dean, I can’t walk around without a shirt.”

Dean thought for a moment, head tilted and eyes downcast. He pursed his lips, tapping his thumb on his arm. Then, with a look of pure genius, he slipped his own shirt over his head and handed it to Castiel, who was blinking very fast. Dean was gorgeous. He wasn’t as muscled as Castiel was, and had a little bit of pudge around his middle, but he was still lean and smooth. With shaking hands, Castiel didn’t think twice about pulling Dean’s shirt on.

* * *

****  
** **

“You know,” Gabriel chuckled behind him, “for someone who doesn’t want to go, you sure are excited.”

“I think he likes me, Gabe,” Castiel breathed, not sure if he believed it himself. He was tearing his closet apart, looking for something to wear to dinner. He hadn’t seen Dean since they parted ways at the lost and found, but Sam had voiced both of their excitement and asked him to come over. Naturally, he asked if Gabriel could come. Sam had said yes, and that Dean was happy about his new friend. Friend. He could deal with that, right?

Gabriel came up behind him and spun him around, “Breathe, little bro! Who likes you?” Castiel was too hyped to sit still, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he answered, “Dean! He helped me today after Meg and them beat me.” He hadn’t told his parents what happened. He had mentioned that he was in a fight and was escorted to the nurse’s office, but he left out the part about how she wasn’t there. And he definitely didn’t speak of the intimacy that happened behind the suppose-to-be-locked door. But he’d told Gabriel, because he could trust his oldest brother with anything.

“Really now?” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows suggestively, “How exactly did he help you?”

“Stop it,” Castiel punched him in the arm, but he was still smiling his rare smile. Gabriel chuckled and bent down to pick up a shirt from the floor, crinkling his nose before dropping it. “You need one of my outfits,” he finally decided, tugging Castiel’s sleeve so he would follow him into his room. Gabriel was one of the cleanest people Castiel knew, except for the candy wrappers everywhere. He sauntered up to his closet and pulled out a blue button down with black slacks and a tan trench coat.

Castiel nodded at his brother’s raised eyebrow, happy that what Gabriel lacked in height, he made up for in girth. Castiel was such a twig, which was good, otherwise they wouldn’t be able to share clothes.

Gabriel handed his little brother the outfit before pulling out a similar one with a red shirt for himself. His had a jacket, too, but Castiel didn’t mind. He was going to be hot enough with regular clothes on, nervous and sweaty already. “Do you want cologne?” he heard Gabriel ask from the bathroom. Castiel declined, but was sprayed in the face as soon as he turned around. “What the hell, Gabe?”

“You’ll thank me,” Gabriel assured him, smirking in amusement. “My dear Castiel, we look smashing,” he commented as they stood together in front of the wall mirror.

“You look ridiculous,” Michael, younger than Gabriel but older than Castiel, scowled as he made his way down the hall. Castiel shrunk out of his way. Michael was always cold towards them. Had been ever since their father left and Mother remarried. The only one he really showed any affection for anymore was their younger sister, Anna, the only one who lived part time with both parents. She was at Father’s this month, so Michael was especially cranky.

“Somebody needs to get laid,” Gabriel whispered as soon as Michael was out of earshot. Castiel blushed, shrugging. He was never good with sexual innuendos. And talking about sex made him nervous and uncomfortable. To anybody who payed attention, Castiel was obviously a virgin, and he intended to stay that way until the absolute perfect person came along.

* * *

****  
** **

Gabriel’s little car looked really beat up next to the chevy parked in the Winchester’s driveway. The older Novak was admiring it as Castiel excitedly rung the doorbell. He was trying to get his hair to lie flat when Sam opened the door. “Castiel!” he almost hopped in place, throwing the door wide open as an invitation for them to enter. Gabriel had to be dragged, which was okay, he went willingly. And as soon as his brother set eyes on Samuel WInchester, Castiel knew it was a bad idea to bring him.

Immediately, Gabriel cozied up to Sam’s side and asked for a tour of their lovely house, “Particularly want to see your room,” his eyebrows wiggled and Sam blushed hard. Castiel was about to apologize and ask his brother just to pick him up later when Dean slid (literally, on the bannister) down the stairs to land right next to him. He jumped, and of course Dean backed up, apologising profusely and rubbing the back of his neck. He was wearing regular jeans and a Star Wars sweatshirt.

Sam snickered as Castiel scooted just a bit closer and gave the tiniest smile, “I’m okay. Promise.” Gabriel was whispering something in Sam’s ear that had him red from his ears to his collarbone, and Dean was eyeing Castiel’s older brother suspiciously. “Gabe,” Castiel spoke pleadingly, tugging on his sleeve. “Okay, okay,” Gabriel shooed him off, extending his hand to Dean this time and grinning, “Hi, I’m Gabriel. Thanks for taking care of my little bro.”

“My pleasure,” Dean smiled, then went blank as he corrected himself, “I mean, you know, whatever. No big deal. He looked like he could use it. I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Oh, I know. I’ve heard about you plenty,” Gabriel glanced at Castiel and winked, and Castiel paled as Dean looked at him over his shoulder. He didn’t look angry or weirded out, as was expected, he just looked curious. Sam cleared his throat, “Well, I hope you guys weren’t expecting a home cooked meal. We just ordered pizza.”

“Oh, perfect!” Gabriel shrugged his jacket off and tossed it over the bannister, undoing a few buttons on his shirt and untucking it from his slacks. Sam seemed to watch this action very closely, and Dean seemed to notice because he lightly pushed his brother towards the living room. “Hey!” Sam protested, glancing at Gabriel over his shoulder. “Come on, Cas!” Dean called over his shoulder.

“Cas?” Gabriel smirked in amusement as Castiel coughed, “It’s his nickname for me.”

“You already have pet names?”

“Gabriel, please be normal for once.”

Castiel didn’t bother to take his trench coat off. sitting stiffly on the indicated armchair with his hands in his lap. He looked down at them, not understanding how gabriel was so comfortably spread out on the couch as if he lived here. His feet were on Sam’s lap, but neither of them seemed to mind. Dean suddenly appeared from an archway with two boxes of pizza and Castiel looked up. “What’s got you wound so tight, Cas?” Dean chuckled, coming to sit on the arm of his chair.

“Oh, I, um..” Castiel couldn’t think of anything to say. He watched Sam and his brother open the first box and pull out generous portions. Gabriel was already asking if their would be popcorn and candy, to which Sam replied with an, “I can get some, if that’s what you want.”

Dean didn’t further press about why Cas was so stiff, which was good because he didn’t have an answer. He was just really nervous and uncomfortable. When he felt someone’s hands on his shoulders, he yelped and jumped off the chair, almost tripping over the coffee table. Gabriel froze mid bite to stare up at his little brother, and Sam was chewing with a scrunched nose and worried eyes. Castiel whirled around to see Dean with his hands suspended in the air where Castiel had previously been sitting.

“I’m sorry,” Dean spoke first, dropping his hands and standing up to approach his friend rather cautiously. “I didn’t mean to scare you, I just thought you’d be more comfortable without that coat on,” he licked his lips and Castiel’s blood spiked. He suddenly felt dizzy, and like coming here at all was a bad idea. “No,” Castiel backed up, bumping into the couch before adjusting his path, “I’m sorry, I.. People make me nervous, I just.. I think I’d better..” He turned to leave, almost hitting the wall on his way out.

He’d gotten the door open when he felt someone else’s palm on his and he froze. Looking down, yes, somebody was definitely holding his hand. His eyes followed the arm up to Dean’s face, which was soft and understanding. “It’s okay, Cas,” he vaguely heard him say, “You don’t have to leave.” Castiel couldn’t speak. He felt like everything was in slow motion. Dean lead him back into the living room and sat him down on the chair again, removing his trench coat before gently pushing him back to lean on the back of it.

And Castiel let him, gaze flicking between each of Dean’s eyes. His mouth was part way open, he was aware of that only because his tongue was dry, and his arms were resting loosely by his sides. When Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, he heard Gabriel harshly whisper, “How the fuck did you do that, Dean-o?”

Dean shushed him, drawing his fingers over Castiel’s parted lips, inspecting the bruise forming around the cut. Castiel whimpered when Dean pulled away, eyes fluttering open to see him sitting on the floor in front of the chair. Sam had a huge grin on his face, and Gabriel was looking at Dean like he just beamed down from the Enterprise.

“He has this way with people,” Sam chuckled, taking another bite of pizza. He certainly did. Castiel had never felt more relaxed.


	2. Flesh Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to disappoint you all.. but this fic is going to be very, very sad for the first couple chapters..  
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON-CON AND DRUG USE. DO NOT READ IF YOU AREN’T COMFORTABLE

The closet door closed in his face and Meg kicked the back of his knees out so he fell forward, right into Azazel’s groin. Castiel sputtered, scrambling away as best he could, but Alistair grabbed his jaw and yanked his mouth open. Meg had her fingers in his nostrils, pulling his head back as the inevitable was pressed to the back of his throat. His eyes watered, partly from gagging and partly with tears. His immediate instinct was to pull away, and when he couldn’t his body tensed, his eyes squeezing shut. The presence was unpleasant in his mouth.

“I bet you love this, don’t you, faggot?” he heard Azazel chuckling darkly, grunting and shoving himself farther down Castiel’s throat. He wanted to bite, or do something to get back at them, but his mouth was still being held. He could barely breathe anymore, small sobs forcing their way into the little space. “Hurry up, Azazel,” Meg snarled impatiently, Alistair humming his agreement. With a jerk and a twitch of his cock, spurts of cum shot down Castiel’s throat. He panicked, pulling back when he felt the absence of hands restraining him only to catch some in the face.

All three of his bullies were laughing horribly, Alistair slapping him on the back and congratulating him, “Good job, queer!” His hands were shaking as he tried to wipe the salty fluid from his face, too distraught to notice when the door had been opened until they literally threw him out. It was lunch now, and the halls were far from empty. Applause broke from the crowd as Azazel bowed and Meg held her chin high. Castiel curled up on the ground, face hidden behind his hands as his body trembled with anxiety. He knew everyone was staring at him. His cheeks burned with shame.

“Bet you loved that, didn’t you?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“You get what you deserve, fag!”

Other insults were thrown, but Castiel didn’t hear. His mind was preoccupied. What just happened wasn’t even the worst part of the whole situation. While his assailants had dragged him down the hallway to the janitor’s closet under the stairs, they had passed Dean talking with Lisa Braeden. He’d called out, pleaded for help, because Dean had made it better. He’d told Castiel he was okay, he gave him a sense of security. The world shattered when Lisa asked if Dean knew him, and Dean had laughed, “Who, the faggot? Nawh, I don’t know him.”

Castiel had all but screamed in absolute anguish as someone he thought was his friend walked away from him without looking back.

His face felt rigid as the semen dried, but he still wouldn’t get up. Only when he felt that the halls were entirely abandoned did he move. His first instinct was to stand on wobbly legs and sprint to the bathroom. He felt disgusting and repulsive, staring at himself in the mirror, heaving shallowly with great sobs wracking his body. He splashed his face with hot water and scrubbed for close to ten minutes, but he still felt nasty. Thinking about the feeling of Azazel’s cock in his mouth made him gag. He had to stumble to the nearest stall to retch, strings of the cum still present in his stomach hanging to his lips.

He wanted to call home. He needed a giant glass of water and a big hug, but he couldn’t call his parents. His mother was at work and his step-father would blame him for the confrontation. With shaking hands, he pulled his phone out and hit one on his speed dial. “Cassie?” Gabriel’s voice sounded worried, as he rightfully should have been. Castiel never called him from school unless something was really wrong. “Gabe..” Castiel croaked, throat and pride sore, “c-can you pick me up, please? Right now?”

“Of course. Don’t worry, little bro, I’m on my way.”

Castiel hung up and leaned his head against the sink, tears dribbling off his cheeks and the end of his nose.

* * *

He explained what happened through more crying and plenty of angry cussing. His big brother listened to it all while holding him close to his side and rubbing his back. “I’ll kill them,” Gabriel growled, “nobody hurts my brother.”

“Gabe, please.. That’ll only make things worse..” Castiel had calmed down a bit now, but he was still feeling dirty. Gabriel suggested he shower, which Castiel thought was a magnificent idea, and the older Novak would make him something for lunch. He was putting brownies (that maybe had pot in them) into the oven when the doorbell rang.

Gabriel’s bitch face when he saw Dean Winchester on his front step rivalled that of Sam’s. “I know what you’re going to say..” Dean started, but Gabriel cut him off, “He’s in the shower. I understand that you’re a coward, Dean, but I don’t know if I can get over this one. You called my brother a faggot? You know your brother is bi, right?”

Dean winced, looking down at his feet and nodding slowly. Gabriel slammed the door open and pointed upstairs, “First door on the left. Get your ass up there and fix it.”

Dean slunk around him cautiously, like he was avoiding a coiled snake. He sprinted up the stairs and knocked on the first door to the right, “Cas? Buddy, it’s Dean.. I-I’m so sorry about today.. I wanted to help.. I didn’t think they’d actually make you-” He swallowed, twiddling his thumbs.

The door directly behind him opened and he turned to see Castiel standing with only a towel around his waist. He was still dripping, hair even messier than usual, and his body.. Dean knew he liked him shirtless, but that v that lead down past the waist of the towel.. He wanted to nibble on his jutting hip bones, lick the creases of his thighs and take in his-

Evidently, Castiel had not heard his apology because he slammed the door so hard the house shook. “Wait, Cas!” Dean lunged forward and banged on the wood. He heard the lock click and heaved a sigh. Slowly, he took out his lock pick and began working on the door, “Cas? I’m coming in, okay buddy? I’m sorry. I’m an asshole, I know that. I didn’t think..” the lock came loose and Dean shoved the door open, at first not seeing Castiel anywhere. He caught sight of him huddled behind the sink, hands over his neck and face between his knees. He was shaking and probably crying, too.

“Ah, Cas,” Dean knelt down and approached him slowly. “Don’t touch me!” Castiel growled muffledly and Dean shrunk back. “Okay,” he conceded, sitting cross legged on the floor a little ways away. They stayed like that for a moment or two before Dean crawled forward and pressed the lightest kiss to Castiel’s knee. His friend’s head jerked up and he stared in frightened shock. “Hey,” Dean nuzzled his calf, “I’m sorry. I should have done something. I’m not ashamed to be around you, I just.. I was scared, and I can’t think when I’m scared.”

“You were scared? How do you think I felt?” Castiel cringed back, pulling his leg away from Dean with a snarl. The younger teen put his hands up, “I know. I regretted it as soon as I heard what they’d done. Nobody should have to deal with that, Cas.”

“Then why didn’t you help me?” It came out as a choked whimper, and Dean’s heart ripped a chunk from itself. Castiel’s face was screwed up in misery, his knuckles white on his knees. Dean wiped at his watering eyes, sighing heavily, “I’m sorry, Cas.”

“Dean.”

Dean looked over again, blinking back the tears and almost laughing when Castiel asked, “Why did you kiss my knee?” Dean shrugged, resting his hands on his thighs, “Did it make you feel better?”

Castiel pondered it for a moment, eyebrows knitting together. He looked up at Dean with wide, innocent, impossibly blue eyes and nodded. Dean smiled softly, “Then I’ll kiss you whenever you want.” Castiel flushed bright pink, “Dean. Can I get dressed now?”

“Of course,” Dean brushed the back of his fingers against Castiel’s cheek before standing and exiting the bathroom. Gabriel was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, eyebrow raised expectantly. “I fixed it,” Dean smiled, and Gabriel nodded. He moved to the kitchen as the oven timer went. Dean thought he smelt something. Something he definitely knew. “Would you like to stay for a while? I’m sure Sam can take care of himself.”

“If those are what I think they are, you’re not getting rid of me.”

Gabriel grinned, setting the tray of brownies on the counter. He looked up as Castiel entered the room, wearing a baggy, grey t-shirt and sweats with little cartoon bees that hung off his hips. Dean couldn’t stop the fleeting thought of he is damn sexy from crossing his mind. “Cas,” Dean smiled, stepping forward to pull his friend into a hug. Castiel squirmed for a moment, looking at Gabriel, who just shrugged and popped a brownie in his mouth.

Dean didn’t move, and Castiel slowly hugged him back, realizing he needed it as soon as it happened. He tightened his grip on Dean, burying his face against his neck and taking a deep, shaky breath. Dean pulled back but didn’t let go, planting kisses up along Castiel’s cheek and on each of his eyelids. When he finally let go, Castiel was pink again and staring down at his feet. Gabriel looked pleasantly shocked, “Well. I guess all is forgiven then? And that shit will never happen again, Dean?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now have a brownie.”

* * *

Castiel’s nose had crinkled when he learned about the pot, but after the first one he stopped complaining. They managed to eat the whole tray between themselves and were barely watching the movie Gabriel had put on when Dean leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “I was ashamed to be seen with you,” he blubbered, tears streaking down his face. Castiel leaned his head on Dean’s, “I thought you were my friend.” He wasn’t crying, but he sounded incredibly sad.

Gabriel had passed out at some point, snoring quietly in the armchair at the other end of the room. Dean put his hand up to Castiel’s lips and shushed him, “I am your friend, Cas, I am. You’re my buddy.”

“Then why didn’t you help me?”

Dean shuddered at the feeling of Castiel’s mouth moving against his fingers. He sat up and flopped onto his friend’s lap, earning himself a grunt as his knee landed between his thighs. Castiel winced and made to push Dean off when he hugged him again. “Dean,” he choked out, “You’re kind of, um.. On my crotch.”

“Oh, man, I’m sorry,” Dean shifted his weight so his hips were on either side of Castiel’s, nuzzling the top of his head and cooing softly. He breathed in deeply, “You okay? I’m sorry. I could kiss it better.”

“Uh, no, I think you’d better not.”

“But you like when I kiss you better, right?”

Castiel licked his lips, not hesitating in nodding. Dean hummed happily and peppered kisses across his nose, fingers curling in the hair on the nape of his neck. Castiel’s eyes fluttered as his fingers found Dean’s hips, kneading the skin there until Dean was squirming on top of him. “Cas, that tickles,” he giggled, wrapping his arms around his friend’s chest. “Oh,” Castiel drew his hands up farther on Dean’s back, lifting his shirt slightly, “Sorry.”

Gabriel snorted and rolled over, but didn’t wake. Which Dean must have taken as a sign, because he glanced at Gabriel before ducking his head and kissing sloppily along Castiel’s clavicle. “Do you still hurt?” he asked, one hand coming to rest on the inside of his thigh, the other on his neck. Castiel shook his head, leaning it back on the couch as Dean nipped at the flesh below his ear.

“Dean,” Castiel breathed, lifting his hips some so they were fully pressed together. “You should let me take care of that,” Dean whispered back, dragging a finger over the bulge in the older boy’s sweats. He didn’t wait for an answer before he ground downward, slowly and carefully. Castiel’s breath hitched and his eyes flew open, head snapping up to stare at Dean above him. “Dean,” he squirmed, speaking a little louder than before. Dean rolled his hips in small circles, pressing his face to Castiel’s neck, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t-” a gasp, “Think this is a good idea.”

“Why not? You don’t like it?”

“It is.. pleasant.. but-”

Dean shushed him by sticking two fingers in his mouth. Castiel let out an involuntary moan and sucked hard, earning himself a small cry and much more enthusiastic humping. Being the virgin that he was, Castiel was riding the edge way faster than Dean, panting and bucking upwards against the younger boy. “Cas, Cas, calm down,” Dean chuckled, slowing them both before stopping completely. Castiel whimpered.

“It’s okay,” Dean nuzzled their faces together, “I’ll take care of you. Just not yet.”

“Why not?” Castiel almost whined it, but he caught himself and cleared his throat. Dean kissed his nose, getting up off him and sitting back on the couch, “Because when you cum for me, it’ll be special. It’ll be right.” Castiel pouted, but nodded anyway, curling up against Dean’s side. That’s how Sam found them an hour later, asleep, when Gabriel opened the door in just his boxers (Whenever that happened).


End file.
